Talk tonight
by sexipistol
Summary: yay! new story! this is the sequel to forever lost so if you haven't read it i suggest you do. can makoto supress her feelings for minako? what about ami? read and find out! please read and review! WARNING: LEMON! SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N: Can you believe it? I actually wrote a sequel for forever lost! Yay! Well actually it was pretty hard NOT to write it, the story practically writes itself. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and maybe…just maybe you love it! Sorry it's 4 o'clock in the morning and I'm feeling kinda weird. But I'm completely happy and proud of the story so…please review! (I'm such a pain in the ass but reviews are awesome!) well on to the story, I truly hope you enjoy it!**

**Sailor Moon and all the characters and absolutely anything related to it are not mine! (I hate doing this) **

Talk tonight.

Makoto sat quietly at the edge of her bed, she watched as delicate snowflakes danced outside her window, next to her Ami lay asleep unaware that her lover was wide awake. Four months had passed since Makoto and Minako's wonderful night together, the brunette found herself unable to get it out of her head, not even for the sake of her blue-haired girlfriend. Every night Makoto would sit up and reminisce about the beautiful moment she had shared with Minako and how much she missed her, after that night the two hardly saw each other and avoided being alone together at all costs.

The brunette looked at the clock on her night stand, 3:34 am, just like every other night, she sat for hours wondering what her true love was dreaming. Was it possible for her to sleep knowing they would never be together? Or was she stronger? Perhaps she no longer loved her, could it be? Makoto dug her face in her hands, attempting to stop the tears from coming, she did not want to wake the girl sleeping next to her.

Two fragile arms wrapped themselves around the tall girl's shoulders, she felt soft kisses on her neck and a small body press against her back.

"Can't sleep again?" Ami asked softly.

The brunette gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all" she assured.

The blue haired girl gently rubbed Makoto's chest and gave her a small peck on the cheek, "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything" she said lightly pulling the taller girl back.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry"

Ami sighed and let her go, "Mako-chan, I know you're lying. You haven't slept in months. Every night I wake up and find you sitting here and every time I ask you what's wrong you always say that you're fine. We don't talk anymore. What's the matter? Please tell me, I can't bear to see you like this!" she cried slamming her fists against the bed.

Makoto quickly turned and took the smaller girl in her arms, "Calm down Ami-chan, I'm fine, really. I've just…been thinking about my parents a lot. I wish they were alive so they could meet you", she lied, "I don't want you worrying about me, Ok? It'll pass soon enough" she said slightly pulling away, taking Ami's chin in her hand she placed a loving kiss on her lips.

The blue haired girl did not believe her, those eyes were lying, her kiss was weak and deceitful. But her calm nature got the best of her, so she decided not cause a fight, no matter how much it pained her to by lied to, "Alright, if you say so. But a least come back into bed with me. Let me hold you, then maybe you can get some sleep" she said taking Makoto's hand and leading her under the sheets.

They both held each other, and although Ami could feel warmth invade her body she still felt the cold sting of deception, within minutes of lying down she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" the brunette asked holding the girl tighter.

"I'm scared Mako-chan, I feel like you don't love me anymore, I can't help it, I want you to be happy but I…" but before Ami could finish Makoto took hold of her face and gave her a kiss.

The brunette didn't really understand why they were kissing, it felt so false and coerced but nevertheless she enjoyed it. They embraced passionately, holding each other and never wanting to let go, at least not Ami. Finally after a few minutes they separated and looked each other in the eyes.

"Mako…do you love me?" Ami asked as she caressed Lita's cheek.

Makoto sighed, "Of coarse I do, I couldn't love anyone else but you" she lied, a forced smile growing on her face. Her thoughts raced to Minako, the blonde's beautiful face plagued her mind, even at that moment she imagined kissing her and holding her, not Ami.

Ami smiled, "Really?"

Makoto smiled back and gave her a kiss, "Yes, really" she said taking the blue haired girl into her arms.

Soon they both fell asleep lost in each others arms but even in her dreams, the brunette could not drive out the memory of that one night she shared with Minako.

Makoto was back in the storage room, but it looked different, the light above her didn't work, the entire room was pitch black. She could hear a subtle humming around her but could not tell where it came from, the faint smell of incense sickened her, she could feel hot steam rise to her face. The brunette tried to move but stumbled over some boxes, she fell face first unto the wet ground, the water tasted salty and stale. Shaking her head, she looked up to find Ami standing over her, head bent and eyes closed.

"Ami?" Makoto asked staring up. The blue haired girl didn't move or say anything. She suddenly felt movement behind her, turning quickly the tall girl spotted Rei, Usagi and Minako across the room. She tried to stand but couldn't, she noticed Ami had her pinned down with her foot.

"Mina, I know it hurts but I really don't think Ami and Makoto kissed on purpose, they probably didn't have a choice" Usagi said rubbing Minako's back. The blonde was sobbing into Rei's shoulder, the priestess looked over at Makoto and shook her head disapprovingly.

Rei tightly hugged Minako, "Oh honey, don't worry, Ami and Mako-chan aren't going out and even if there was the slightest chance they are we won't let them, ok?"

"Yeah Mina, and look, maybe after awhile you might be able to forgive her for last night and you guys can pick up from there" Usagi said reassuringly.

Makoto stared at them confused, (What are they talking about?) she thought to herself. She looked up again and found Minako smiling down at her, behind her Usagi and Rei were now hugging a crying Ami. "Mina-chan? What's going on?" she asked feeling completely baffled, the blonde offered her hand and helped her up.

"Hey! Where are you two going?!" Usagi demanded angrily from the other side of the room.

The brunette took a step towards her but was pulled back by Minako, "Let me explain…I…"

Usagi suddenly turned into Sailor Moon, "No you may not! You two are banned from the Sailor team!" she yelled furiously.

"Wha…? No! Usagi! Let me explain!" Makoto pleaded desperately.

"Come on! Let's go!" Minako said pulling the taller girl with her, the two ran into an endless pitch black tunnel, little by little the blonde began to disappear until Makoto was left running alone, she stopped but fell face forward into a never-ending abyss.

RING! RING!

Makoto awoke abruptly, bolting up and soaked in sweat, her breathing difficult and strained. Wiping off her moist forehead she looked around and sighed in relief to be in her own bed, the strange dream still floating in her mind.

RING! RING!

Ami rolled over, "Mmm…who could possibly be calling at this hour?" she slurred groggily.

The brunette rubbed her eyes, pulling the sheets off she climbed out of bed and made her way to the living room.

"Mako-chan…come back to bed, it's 4:30 in the morning"

RING! RING!

Ignoring the blue haired girl, Makoto tiredly sat on her coach and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she answered ill tempered.

"…sniff…Mako-chan?"

"Mina-chan?" the brunette asked worriedly, the blonde's voice sounded miserable, she immediately noticed she was crying.

"…sniff…I'm sorry for calling so late…sniff…I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Don't worry, it's ok, what's wrong? Why you crying?" Makoto asked, the sound of Minako crying shattered her heart.

"…I miss you…sniff…I needed to hear your voice…it hurts Mako-chan…I can't take it anymore!" the blonde wailed.

"Calm down, I'm coming over"

"…what about Ami?…sniff…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll just tell her you're depressed over some guy and you need a shoulder to cry on, she won't mind" Makoto whispered, her girlfriend was most definitely awake waiting for her return.

"…really?…Ok…"

"I'll be right there, just hang on"

"…thank you so much Mako-chan…"

"Anything for you" Makoto said sweetly before hanging up, she organized her thoughts before walking back into her room.

Just as she predicted Ami was sitting up in bed, her eyes half closed, she yawned tiredly, "Mmm…who was it?" she asked patting the empty spot next to her.

The brunette took off her halter and slipped into a button up shirt, "Mina-chan, some guy broke her heart. She's really upset, I'm going over to check up on her" she said flatly, taking off her pajama pants she changed into a pair of jeans.

"At this hour and in this weather? Call her up and tell her you'll see her tomorrow. Come back to bed with me" Ami implored.

Makoto quickly tied her shoes and threw on a scarf, "She really needs a friend right now, I'll be back as soon as she's calmer, Ok?" she said giving her a peck on the lips.

"…Mako-chan?…"

"Yes?" the tall girl asked at the door.

"Never mind"

Shrugging, Makoto left the apartment and headed to the cold, lonely streets. The journey to Minako's was uneventful, which gave her time to think. (This feels so wrong, lying to Ami, she loves me so much and here I am headed to Mina-chan's, we haven't been alone together since that night…Oh god, I can't help it! I need to see her! I need to be with her! One night is not enough! But Ami…dear, sweet Ami. She doesn't deserve someone like me, she deserves better, someone who can love her completely. I can't give her my heart…it belongs to Mina…it always has…dammed it! What was I thinking when I told her I loved her, did I really need to be loved that much? I can't take it anymore! I'm so tired…I need sleep…I need Minako…) she thought to herself on the walk, her mind had drifted so far she didn't even noticed her arrival until she was a few blocks too far.

Cursing under her breathe, Makoto turned her heel and walked back embarrassed. Once she was outside Minako's seemingly large home she had to jump the fence to get in, careful no to be seen, she walked along the edge of the garden to the back of the house. The tall girl sighed looking up at the tree she would have to climb to get to the blonde's window, she had climbed it once or twice before but that had been a long time ago.

Blowing into her cold hands then rubbing them together, Makoto jumped onto the first branch. With surprising easiness she managed to arrive on the last branch in just a few quick movements, reaching the window and careful not to fall, she tried lifting it open, unfortunately the frost made it impossible. Frowning, the brunette heaved as hard as she could, with a loud crack the window flew open causing her lose balance. Fearing for her life, she launched herself head first into Minako's room, landing with a noisy thump.

"Mako-chan? Are you alright?" Minako whispered making her way over to Makoto who lay sprawled on the floor, she rubbed her head cursing.

"Yeah…that darn window wouldn't open"

"You should've knocked silly", the blonde chuckled as she helped her friend up.

A sudden knock at the door startled the two girls, "Minako? Is everything alright in there?", Mrs. Aino called from the other side of the door.

"Yes mother! I just fell over, I'm fine!" Minako responded casually.

The two girls remained silent until they heard Mrs. Aino walk away and go back into her room. Smiling and giggling a little they stood face to face, both blushing from their proximity, this was the closest they had been since that night four months ago.

Minako rested her hands affectionately on the taller girl's chest, sending a shiver up her spine, "Thank you so much for coming…I needed to see you…to touch you again" she whispered moving her hand up to Makoto's neck and tenderly caressing it.

The brunette smiled and placed her hands on Minako's hips, the chill from being outside instantly disappearing, "There's no place I'd rather be" she murmured, for a moment her thoughts traveled to Ami, alone in her bed, waiting for her return. Pushing the thought aside she pulled the blonde closer, bodies pressed against each other, Makoto lovingly kissed the smaller girl's neck, her wonderful scent arousing her.

With great difficulty Minako pulled away, looking deep into the taller girl's eyes she sighed, "I want this to happen more then anything in the world but…I don't think I can take another day without you, I'll just want more…it'll never stop…" she sobbed burying her face in Makoto's chest.

"Do you want me to leave?"

The blonde captured Makoto's luscious scent, she smelled so good, she couldn't bare to let go. "No, don't go…stay" she pleaded, slowly she unwrapped the brunette's scarf and tossed it aside.

Makoto lifted Minako's face, taking in the moment she slowly bent her head and grasped the smaller girl's lips in hers, the two girls shivered in excitement, within moments their kiss became heated and passionate. The brunette tore away from the kiss, breathing heavily she took her time and gradually slipped Minako's nightgown from her shoulders, the garment landed gracefully on the floor.

The taller girl took a step back to relish the wonderful sight, Minako stood bare breasted, she wore white, silk panties with a cute lace on the edges, her small perky breasts dazzled Makoto's mind. Blushing, the smaller girl stepped forward into her arms and pressed her hardened nipples against her. The brunette's hands traveled down her back and to her hips, tempted she played with the soft silk of her panties.

Grinning eagerly, Minako began to unbutton the taller girl's shirt. Once that was done she placed her hands on Makoto's muscular stomach and slowly slid them up to her generously large breasts, she stayed there a little before removing the shirt from her shoulders. Sliding her hands back down, the blonde playfully traced her fingers along the border of her jeans before unbuttoning them and hastily pulling them down. Makoto kicked off her shoes and jeans, she took the smaller girl and began to lead her backwards onto the bed.

Flopping on her soft bed, Minako crawled backwards and laid her head on the pillow behind her. Makoto crept onto the end of the bed and slowly approached the blonde, placing soft kisses on her body as she made her way up and laid on top of her. She gently placed her hand on Minako's breast, her fingers stroke the hardened nipple making the blonde moan with pleasure. With her other hand she gracefully slipped the lacy panties down, with one swift kick the blonde flung them away, leaving her completely naked.

The blonde pulled the girl above her down and kissed her hungrily, her hands explored the muscular body before fondling her ample breasts, she soothingly kneaded the hard nipples, Makoto groaned in exctasy, completely ignoring how loud she was. No longer able to resist, Minako slid her hand down into the brunette's soaked underwear, "Oh Mako-chan…" she whimpered massaging the tender area.

Makoto exploded, she panted intensly as her body quivered with pleasure. Her shaking hand moved down to the blonde's inner thigh, her fingers traced up into her moist flesh, almost immediately finding Minako's most sensitive spot, she hadn't forgotten.

Minako's body burst into a fiery fire of bliss, her moaning became louder and louder as the taller girl fondled her harder and faster. The blonde also increased her movements, she could feel Makoto's body tense up in sheer delight, the two girls swayed rapidly as they felt themselves reach higher and higher.

"I…love…you…so…much…" Minako whispered between breathes, she closed her eyes and with her free hand she gripped the bed covers fiercely.

Taking the blonde's hand, Makoto pulled her arm towards the headboard and tightly held her down, "I…love…you…too…I won't…spend…another night…without…you" she groaned moments away from climax.

Minako held her breathe as she felt herself reach the top, "Oh! Mako-chan!" she cried as she released the built up heat in her body.

Seconds later Makoto trembled violently as she too released the explosive heat that was bottled up, closing her eyes she tightened her grip on the smaller girl, "Minako…oh god…" she groaned, her body quavered intensly.

It took several minutes for the two girls to finally stop trembling. Panting and heaving they immediately kissed each other passionately, tears fell from their eyes, too lost in joy and excitement from the ardent yet beautiful moment they had just shared.

"That was incredible" Minako gasped in awe, she kissed the brunette's neck fervently.

Makoto placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before collapsing beside her, breathing heavily she smiled, "It was, Mina-chan you truly are the senshi of love" she said gasping for air.

Minako turned over and nestled her head into the taller girl's chest, her arm drapped over her stomach, "I wish we could do this every night" she said a little sadly.

"We can"

"What?" the blonde asked looking up quizzically.

Makoto smiled and wrapped her arm around Minako, "I've decided to break up with Ami, I can't live another day without you by my side" she replied.

"But…but what about the others? We can't do that to the team"

"They don't need to know"

"But what if they find out?"

The brunette kissed her on the forehead, "We'll cross that bridge when she have to, I refuse to love you from a far, I can't take it anymore" she said remembering four months of endless nights.

Minako bit her lip, she too had suffered sleepless nights without Makoto, she couldn't even remember the last time she hadn't cried because of it, mind made up she beamed, "I can't live without you either…I can't believe it, we'll finally be together" she whimpered wondering if it was all a wonderful dream.

"I love you Mina-chan, from this day I'll never leave your side, that's a promise"

"I love you too, with all my heart…forever" Minako said embracing the tall girl, resigned to never let go.

The two girls fell asleep in each others arms, meeting in their dreams. The next day was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Not their friends nor their duty could ever keep them apart, together or not they would be forever binded by their undying love.

Makoto was the first to wake up, the sunlight pouring into the room hit her directly in the face. Careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to her, she looked over at the clock beside her. It was 2:24 pm, she had never slept in that late but due to the events of the night before (or morning) she did not feel guilty. Minako stired beside her and tightened her grip, the brunette smiled and gently lifted her off. Quietly she left the bed and began to dress.

"Mako-chan…come back to bed" the blonde groaned, she slightly opened her eyes and watched Makoto jump into her jeans.

"I have to get home and talk to Ami, I'll be back tonight" the taller girl assured as she tied her shoelaces.

Minako sat up a little and gazed at her lovingly, "Alright, but promise to call me the second you're done talking"

Makoto nodded, she walked over and gave her a long, passionate kiss, "I love you" she whispered.

The blonde smiled from ear to ear, "Me too, always and forever" she whispered back. Pulling the sheets up to her chin she watched as the brunette climbed out the window into the chilly yet sunny day.

The walk back home felt like an eternity to Makoto, her heart pounded furiously in her chest, her mind spun as she thought of the right words for breaking up with Ami. She climbed the steps of her building lazily, her hand shook as she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She sighed in relief when she realized Ami was not there.

The tall girl walked into her room and noticed a note laying on her freshly made bed. She picked it up and read_; Dear Mako-chan, I waited for you but you never showed. I went home to change and run some errands but I'll be back tonight. I hope Minako is feeling better. Love, Ami._

Makoto breathed calmly realizing she had the entire day to organize the words to break up. She took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes, then she made herself a nice meal. After feeling satisfied, she sat down and watched some television, exhausted from her arduous night she fell asleep on her couch.

Makoto jumped up as she heard the door to her apartment unlock, she checked her watched and noticed it was already 8:00 pm. She mentally smacked herself for not giving a single thought to the break up, sighing she stood up and watched Ami enter and close the door behind her.

The blue haired girl smiled at her, "Hey Mako-chan. How did it go last night? How's Mina-chan?" she asked walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Fine" the taller girl answered weakly returning the kiss.

"That's good. Is everything alright?" Ami asked worriedly, Makoto swayed nervously in her spot and looked at her glumly.

"We have to talk tonight"

The End (or is it? Ha, Ha, no actually it's not)

**Final note: hurray! Another finished story! What do you think? Should Ami discover Makoto cheated on her? What will the others think? What will happen? Only I hold the secrets to this magical story so you'll just have to wait and see! But I am open to any suggestions you might have. I only ask one thing…please review! Ahh! Well it's been fun, till next time, bye!!**


End file.
